1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade and a method for producing the same, and more particularly to a multiple-layered crystal glass lampshade and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass lampshades are widely used in illuminating devices. However, there are several problems with conventional glass lampshades. Firstly, they feature simple technological designs and therefore achieve insufficient decorative effect; secondly, they have poor transparency and therefore feature poor illuminating effect; thirdly, they are usually unsafe since they easily break possibly causing injuries.